Image-reading systems for reading a recording medium with attached storage unit (a sheet of paper with an IC chip, for example) are well known in the art. This type of image-reading system reads data from the IC chip attached to an original document and forms an image based on the data read from the IC chip onto a separate sheet of paper having an attached IC chip.